The present invention pertains to a support assembly. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a flexible ball display assembly for supporting and displaying an associated ball in an exposed position.
Ball support devices used in sports are generally known. Such devices are used to display an associated ball at desired elevated position, such that a user or player can strike the ball. In general, the bottom portion of the associated ball is placed in contact with an upper portion of the device. Unfortunately, a player attempting to strike the ball may accidentally strike the support device as well, causing damage to device.
In general, the greater the contact surface area shared between the ball and the support device the greater the possibility that the device can obstruct the player""s contact with the ball and be hit by the player. Such an obstruction can undesirably effect the movement, speed and trajectory of the ball upon contact and as mentioned, can damage the support device as well.
Conventional ball support devices are generally fixed to a stand that elevates the ball from the ground. Unfortunately, a support device fixed in such manner requires that the entire structure and stand be moved to move the support device. One known support device is a baseball xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d. Such a device generally includes an open cup-shaped holder for supporting the ball. These xe2x80x9cTsxe2x80x9d are typically formed from a solid sheet of, for example, plastic. One drawback to such a xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d is that it reduces the area available to strike the ball, thus obstructing the player""s swing. Another drawback is that these known xe2x80x9cTsxe2x80x9d are readily damaged when, for example, the player strikes the xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d rather than the ball.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a non-obstructing ball support assembly having a flexible support portion and body. It is desirable that the flexible support portion is able to absorb repetitive high-speed contact from a user""s swing. It is also desirable that the assembly includes a non-obstructing support configuration providing a reduced surface contact with the ball to reduce obstruction of the ball. It is further desirable that such assembly had an adaptable mount which enables the assembly to be easily moved and mounted to a variety of different sized conduits or similar type of structures.
A display assembly for supporting an object, such as a ball includes and upper layer formed from loops, each loop formed from an elongated flexible element. Each loop is formed so as to define an apex. The apices of the three loops define a plane. The three loops are non-linear and are in secured relation to one another by a retaining member. The loops form a petal like support.
The display assembly includes a display portion (the petal like support) that is configured for displaying an object such as a ball in an elevated and readily viewed and accessible manner. The support can be used to, for example, support a baseball for hitting practice. The support can also be used as a stand to exhibit a novelty ball (e.g., an autographed baseball) or other object.
In a preferred assembly, the elongated flexible elements are first elements, and the display further includes a lower or support layer for supporting the upper petal like support. In the preferred embodiment, the display assembly includes six first elements forming six loops in the upper layer and six second elements forming six loops in the lower layer. Each set of loops can be formed from individual elements.
Preferably, the upper and lower layers of loops are interwoven to enhance the support of the upper layer. In the configuration, the lower layer of loops are disposed externally of the upper layer and to urge the petal-like supports (upper layer) toward one another.
The display assembly includes a base. In a current embodiment the elements forming the upper layer of loops each include leg portions that extend from the retaining member to the base.
The base has a body including a top portion and a bottom portion. A stabilizing portion includes a plurality of flexible elements that extend helically outwardly from the base from the top portion to the bottom portion. The flexible elements enable connection of the display assembly with the inside of an associated conduit.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description, in conjunction with the appended claims.